


Thank You for the Cupcake

by theagonyofblank



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the busiest day she'd had in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for the Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ralst.livejournal.com/profile)[**ralst**](http://ralst.livejournal.com/) (#25 Disheveled Girl).

This was the busiest day she’d had in years.

Not to mention the most frustrating one as well.

Because from the very moment that Addison Montgomery had set foot into the hospital at exactly eight-thirty-one this morning, she had been bombarded with a whole list of things to do. Nurses and interns clamored for her attention; there was something about a patient whose operation needed to be rescheduled, and soon - or that was what Addison had managed to gather before she was pulled away to the nurses’ station on the floor and told that the Chief wanted to see her urgently, meaning that he wanted to see her right now. She looked back towards the poor intern who was still trying to tell her about the patient that needed rescheduling, shook her head and told him she’d only be a minute, before making her way to the Chief’s office.

“Doctor Shep-” the Chief looked up as she entered and began to greet her with the name she had now renounced, and halfway through seemed to realize his mistake and stopped himself in time. (But he wasn’t quick enough, because he noticed that Addison’s shoulders had tensed slightly.) He cleared his throat and tried again, “Doctor Montgomery. Good morning.” He shuffled the papers on his desk around, organizing them in relatively neat little stacks, before gesturing to the chair across from him, indicating that Addison should have a seat.

“Good morning, Richard.”

Addison’s voice was somewhat curious as she greeted the Chief, although no amount of curiosity could hide the underlying tense tones in her voice. She suddenly realized one of the possibilities of being called into his office – it must’ve been her divorce from Derek – and took a seat warily and rather stiffly. She had a feeling she wouldn’t like where this conversation was going to be headed. She stared back at the Chief as he stared at her, and suddenly she felt as though she was a little ant under a microscope, her every move being observed by some outside force. No, she didn’t like this one bit. She braced herself as the Chief sighed, knowing he was going to speak soon.

“Are you– How are you?”

She knew it. She’d seen that coming. The question was just why she hadn’t left any sooner if she’d predicted this. She sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up and straightening her white doctor’s coat. She flashed him a smile, glad for his concern yet annoyed at the same time. “I’m fine, Richard. And now I’m leaving.” She half-expected him to try and stop her, but he didn’t. So she headed for the door, and just as she left the room, he spoke again.

“All right. Keep busy, Dr. S- Montgomery.”

And with those few words, Addison was thrown back into the muddle of her most hectic day ever in her career so far. From eight-fourty-five to twelve o’clock, she was busy hurrying around the ward, checking up on various patients, discharging some of them and discussing possible surgery options with others. At twelve-ten, she was pulled from a patient’s room because an emergency cesarean section needed to be performed on Mrs. Alexander, whose cervix had stopped dilating. So Addison and Mrs. Alexander were in the operating room performing surgery until about one-forty, when Mrs. Alexander’s twin girls were safely delivered by c-section. After that, Addison had to prep for another surgery – this one not an emergency and had been planned for a good week now. She would have been out of there by four o’clock, but due to complications in the surgery (both she and Derek were operating on this one patient), she was there operating until six.

She had so much on her plate that she hadn’t even gotten the chance to stop for a quick cup of coffee, much less lunch. So when she got out of the operating room at about six o’clock, her stomach was growling with a vengeance – something that, along with her messy hair that had started to come out of her ponytail, did not go unnoticed by Derek, who took the opportunity to poke a well-meaning joke or two (perhaps in the spirit of friendship or partnership), only to get a furious glare in response.

When Addison returned to the nurses’ station on her floor, she was given a cupcake by one of the nurses – apparently, Izzie had stopped by earlier this afternoon and had been looking for her, most likely during the time that Addison had been with Mrs. Alexander in the operating room, and thus unavailable. Though she had missed Izzie, the mere presence of the cupcake her girlfriend had made especially for her was more than enough to cheer her up and bring a large smile to her face. She thanked the nurse, smile still in place, and bit into the cupcake – the very delicious cupcake. In two bites she had finished it (it wasn’t very big), and just as she thought she might have some time to get something else to eat in the cafeteria, Alex Karev came striding her way, the usual look of nonchalance and aloofness on his face, and she knew right then he had another problem with another patient for which he needed her, and she let out a sigh. It seemed this day would never end.

It was eight-oh-five when Addison Montgomery finally managed to get herself out of Seattle Grace, and by the time she returned home – well, returned to Izzie’s home, which was also Meredith’s and George’s home, but she was sharing it until she found a place of her own – it was eight-thirty. Needless to say she was thoroughly exhausted, and the hair she had pulled back countless times earlier in the day had yet again fallen out of their neat little ponytail in red wisps. She shut the door and slipped her sneakers off, aware of the rather wonderful smell that permeated the air. It was definitely food – good food; good food that included cake of some sort (because there was the unmistakable smell of cake that hung in the air), at that, and good food was something she was craving after half a day of an unintentional starvation.

She wanted to plop herself down on the sofa with a loud and contented sigh – she especially wanted to sigh, because it would give her a sort of satisfaction. But the smell of Izzie’s cooking was far too delicious and tempting to resist, and she allowed her feet to lead her to the kitchen, where indeed she saw that familiar, wavy blonde hair and curvy figure she so loved. She stood leaning against the doorframe for a long moment, just taking in the image of Izzie bustling around the kitchen, of Izzie checking the oven, and when she couldn’t stand it any longer she strode over, wrapping her arms around Izzie’s waist and resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, hugging her from behind.

“Thank you for the cupcake.”

She could feel Izzie tense in her arms at first, but she must have realized who it was, because she soon relaxed. Addison could just hear the smile in Izzie’s voice as the younger woman spoke, her tone chiding yet loving at the same time as she turned herself around so she was just inches from Addison’s face, “I was wondering when you’d be back.” Then she kissed Addison lightly on the lips and tried to pull away so that she could continue with her preparations for dinner, lightly smacking at the hands that now lightly rested on her hips in an admonishing way until Addison, feigning hurt, finally let go.

“I’m sorry I missed you today,” Addison said honestly, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes as she leaned back on the counter behind her and resumed her favourite pastime of watching Izzie go about her business in the kitchen. She was selfishly glad that neither Meredith nor George was home at the moment, as that meant that she had Izzie all to herself. “I was in surgery.” She couldn’t help but replay the numerous events of the day, fast-forward in her mind, and suddenly she felt even more exhausted than she already did.

“Yeah,” Izzie replied, shrugging and not sounding surprised in the least; Addison knew that Izzie, having once been an intern at Seattle Grace, was well-informed of the difficult hours doctors sometimes had to put up with, and she was glad she understood. Her voice teasing now, Izzie added, “I wasn’t sure I’d get to see you at all today. Alex said he thought you had a pretty busy schedule, but I figured you might…”

Addison tried to listen – she really did. But right now, her mind was only on two things: Food and Izzie, not necessarily in that order. She watched as Izzie’s mouth opened and closed, her lips forming words that Addison didn’t comprehend. She watched as Izzie turned around to check the food in the oven, leaning over and sticking a skewer into the dessert and allowing her shirt to slide up ever so slightly as she did so, exposing smooth skin underneath. She tried to focus again, forcing herself to do so this time, and now she could vaguely hear Izzie’s voice in the back of her tired mind, but the actual words weren’t registering.

Because all of a sudden, although the scrumptious smell of food still surrounded her, all Addison could think of was Izzie, Izzie, and _Izzie_. Izzie and her lips, Izzie and her legs, Izzie and her hands… and where she wanted Izzie and those hands. She gave up trying to listen to what Izzie was saying, but then became aware of the expectant silence that hung in the air, as though Izzie had just posed a question and expected an answer – and Addison was relatively sure that that was it. She cleared her throat and shook her head, repeating apologetically, “I _am_ sorry.”

Whether she was apologizing for having missed Izzie at work or not listening to her while she spoke - or perhaps even both - it wasn’t very clear at the moment. Whatever she meant, however, didn’t matter, because now it seemed Izzie was none too pleased; Addison could tell she had crossed the line by not listening to what Izzie had to say (she was sure that was why she was mad now - Addison was pretty sure her answer was inadequate and didn’t fit the topic at all and gave away the fact that she hadn’t been listening), because the blonde was standing with her back to Addison, her shoulders stiffened and her movements stilled. Addison could picture, in her mind’s eye, Izzie’s lips that were sure to be drawn into a thin line in an expression of displeasure. Addison knew, simply, that Izzie was mad because when Izzie was mad, she usually went into a quiet rage, which Addison had always thought was a whole lot worse than a yell-at-everyone rage, because it made her feel so unbelievably guilty – even if she had done nothing to deserve the rage (which in this case wasn’t true, because she deserved every second of it).

But it was unlike Addison not to try and cheer Izzie up, and she had quickly found that one of the best ways to get Izzie happy again was, plainly, sex. (Because that would make most normal people happy.) And as tired as Addison was, she was always in the mood for that. So she sidled closer behind Izzie, smirk in place as she gently ran her fingers up and down the length of Izzie’s arm. Said smirk only widened as Izzie shivered at the action. Slowly and with faux tentativeness, Addison repeated, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to listen next time.” She placed a kiss in the junction where Izzie’s neck met her shoulder, still running her fingers lightly across Izzie’s arm. “Maybe I can make it up to you.”

“Are- are you going to give me a cupcake?”

Despite everything that had happened today, despite how tired she still felt, Addison smiled at the quaver in Izzie’s voice, at the effect she was having on Izzie as her fingers trailed little squiggles up her arm and along her collarbone and down towards her breasts. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and she knew that she had Izzie wrapped around her finger now. She knew that Izzie wasn’t mad about her not listening anymore – not right now, anyway. Gently resting her chin on Izzie’s shoulder with a slight smile on her face, Addison answered, “I’m going to give you something better.”

“Better?”

Izzie’s voice now came out as a high-pitched squeak, and Addison had to grin.

“Better,” Addison affirmed as her hand traveled even farther downwards, eliciting a gasp from Izzie as her fingers toyed with the waistband of Izzie’s shorts, dipping in and out teasingly, before finally slipping past and venturing underneath.


End file.
